


Impressed

by penandcheek



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandcheek/pseuds/penandcheek
Summary: Eggsy Unwin impressed Roxy Morton





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write. trying to get better, but i really hope you enjoy!

Eggsy Unwin impressed Roxy Morton.

The first time it happened, they had just met. Roxy remembers him strutting in, not with the air of arrogance she had grown so accustomed to after years of high society, but rather with a weary determination that could have only come from hardship. Hardship and strength. She watches as he takes his place next to her, one of only five female recruits in history. She hopes that she can befriend the man next to her, the first man in her whole life to impress her (and wonders how that's possible, she hasn't even spoken to him yet).

"My name is Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy."

It happens a second time, during their first test as Kingsman recruits. She watches in trepidation as he swims desperately to the mirror and tries to punch through it. Confusion and doubt seeps into her. 'He's going to drown,' she thinks. 'He's going to die'. But he doesn't. He punches through the mirror and they all flow out to where Merlin is waiting, pen tapping furiously against his clipboard. Merlin tells them they all failed, but she disagrees. 'Eggsy could've died', she thinks, but instead he saved them all. Well, almost all of them.

The third time it happens, Eggsy wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in water. He wakes up in a panic, which soon makes way for anger, as Charlie and his cronies stand over him, their idea of a pathetic joke. Eggsy jumps up, and so does Roxy, only for different reasons. She puts a hand on his chest.   
"No," she says. "It's not worth it." He listens, and she feels his heartbeat begin to slow. She is surprised and impressed. 'The mark of a true man, is one who knows to pick his battles,' she thinks. Someone like Charlie, would've engaged in a fight and subsequently been kicked out. In the foolish patriarchy of high society, it is not often that a man listens to a woman, much less an unmarried one, but it seems that as high an education as boys like Charlie claimed to have, none seemed to hold a candle to Eggsy. Eggsy who allowed himself to be guided by a girl he just met, trusting that she knew the correct course of action in that instance. He squeezes her hand in thanks, and offers her a reassuring smile. He crawls into bed. Roxy does too, but she lays awake the whole night, trying to suppress the blush creeping up her neck, and the feel of Eggsy's hand in the own.

Of course, by now she is no longer surprised. The training process has shown that Eggsy was far more competent than anybody had ever expected.

The fourth time it happens, they are falling from the sky. She grabs his hand tight. He tells her he won't let go, and though her mind is hazy with fear, she believes him. They make the landing safely, and Merlin tells them that they had just set a record. Later, when they are away from prying eyes, he hugs her tight, and thanks her for being there. She tucks herself into him, and says tells him that he doesn't give himself enough credit.   
"Some record huh?" he says with a twinkle in his eye, proof that he's actually secretly pleased.

She doesn't bother to dispute it, she knows she's not floating on clouds because she's still alive. She knows it has something to do with the bright eyed boy sleeping in the next bed down.

The fifth time, she's getting ready to go up into the sky again. Except this time, she's going alone, no safety nets. Eggsy's warm hands linger on hers. He tells her she can do it, and that he believes in her. The words shouldn't be much of a reassurance, but they are. She is Lancelot, and she can save the world. Merlin calls him back, and she dreads the thought of having to let go of him. When Merlin's back is turned, he hesitates before planting a small kiss on her fingers. He turns and leaves then, glancing back once, as she floats up into the sky, fingers burning with memory of his lips on them.

They save the world.

 

She rushes back to the airplane, desperate to see him again. However, when she enters, she only sees Merlin, sipping a glass of champagne, a pleased look on his face.  
"Wait," she wonders. "Where's Eggsy?"  
Merlin glances up at her with a knowing look on his face.  
"Well uh, I'm afraid the Eggsy is a little preoccupied at the moment. With a certain Scandinavian princess."   
Roxy pales. 'Oh'.

The man himself bursts through the plane doors not a minute later, red faced and panting. She can't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Well that was quick," Merlin pipes, and Eggsy shakes his head.  
"Nah. I couldn't do it. Didn't feel right"  
She perks visibly at his words. He didn't do it. He didn't do it. Roxy let's out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you do it?" she asks later, when Merlin's flying them back to Kingsman headquarters.   
"I mean, she's a princess. And she was willing."  
"That's true, and I thought that I was very lucky"  
"What happened?"  
"Well, just as were about to get to the good stuff, I just couldn't get someone else out of my head."  
"Don't tell me it was Galahad." He cracks a smile.  
"Sorry luv, but I like women. No, it was, well, it was you."  
Roxy Morton's breath hitches in her throat.   
"I mean, I'm not good with words or whatever, but I don't think that any girl, royalty or not, could ever hold a candle to you, Rox." 

She is impressed for the sixth time, when he leans in, and she meets him halfway. She is impressed by the feel of his lips, and the taste of him, and the steady warmth that fills her chest. She is impressed by how he doesn't let her go the whole time back, and how he drops spontaneous kisses, some sweet and slow, and some deep and searing.

He is impressed by how she accepts his love, so wholeheartedly, and how she becomes his center of gravity.


End file.
